Shots Resident Evil
by GeishaPax
Summary: Recopilación de shots e historias cortas que iré subiendo gradualmente de Resident Evil. Chapter 4: FIC PARTICIPANTE PARA EL RETO DEL MES DE AGOSTO DEL GRUPO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR.
1. Ruslán y Liudmila

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Bien, queridos lectores, les traigo ahora algo un poco diferente. Esta mañana mientras hablaba con mi hermana y amiga escritora **Light Of the Moon 12** se nos ocurrió retarnos a duelo, una especie de batalla de fics donde ella me pedía un fic con ciertas características y yo hacía lo mismo para con ella, creado un one shot que sería entregado hoy mismo y que ustedes lectores decidirían que fic ha ganado.

El relato que **Light Of the Moon 12** me pidió consistía tener un trío amoroso formado por **ShevaxChrisxLeon** y que fuera un poco romántico

Espero llenar las expectativas de todos ustedes y sobretodo la tuya hermana.

 **AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL** : A **Nessio** por siempre tener una opinión antes que varios de ustedes y a **Light Of the Moon 12** por aceptar este pequeño juego. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

Resident Evil no me pertenece, solo las ideas locas que me inspiran a hacer más escritores y fans como yo.

 **Ruslán y Liudmila**

 **Por GeishaPax**

La misión en Kazajistán estaba terminando, Sheva respiraba a través de su bufanda mientras se movían hacia Rusia en aquel avión comercial. El frío era insoportable y no le agradaba la idea de vivir en el invierno por tanto tiempo.

No estaba acostumbrada a temperaturas inferiores a los 5 grados, pero ahora, se encontraba -11 y apenas comenzaba el día.

Su compañero de viaje era el agente de la Casa Blanca, Leon Scott Kennedy, enviado por F.O.S. para el éxito de la misión de investigación. No tenía referencias de él más que un informe sobre Las Plagas de hace más de diez años.

Era un hombre bastante atractivo, al menos le habían elegido un "esposo" atractivo para su misión.

—Sheva.

La voz del hombre la sacó de los pensamientos y la hizo volver al frío.

—¿No quieres otra frasada?

—No, gracias. — respondió cortés. —Solo debo acostumbrarme al frío.

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente tonta con todo lo que llevaba encima como para parecer una casa de campaña.

Estaban saliendo de una región desértica y fría que desconocía. Iban rumbo a Moscú y ella se sentía como turista en sitios que aún no descubría.

Leon hizo caso omiso y la cubrió junto con él.

—Sheva. — le susurró al oído. —Se supone que somos pareja, vamos a un país de paranoicos, ellos son especialistas en el espionaje, tenemos que ser convincentes.

Ella asintió y recargo la cabeza en el hombre del agente.

—¿Nunca has hecho un trabajo así? — le preguntó rodeándola con el brazo.

—Con honestidad, nunca. ¿Tú sí?

—No a este nivel, siempre me han mandado solo y no solía más que involucrarme con algunos objetivos. No entremos en detalles de eso.

La morena asintió.

Leon tenía facha de un James Bond que en cada misión seguramente alguna mujer caía rendida a sus pies.

—Nuestro destino es menos frío, te lo prometo.

Sheva suspiró.

Si no hubiera puesto tierra de por medio, si no quisiera tanto a un hombre que no le quería, si no fuese Leon su acompañante y fuese Chris…

Todo sería diferente.

* * *

El capitán Redfield no dejaba de revisar su correo y de realizar llamadas. Le debían varios directivos del planeta algunos favores y ahora se los estaba cobrando de una vez por todas.

—Chris…

Una avergonzada Rebecca entró a la oficina seguida de Parker Lucciani.

—Esperen. — el castaño levantó la mano mientras observaba a la nada. — Reynolds, sí, te escucho… entiendo. — empezó a anotar indicaciones en una hoja. — sí, ahora mismo ingreso, muchas gracias.

Colgó y empezó a teclear en la computadora.

—Chris. — habló Parker. — Tenemos información gracias a los contactos de Rebecca.

—Leon viajó a Kazajistán hace tres días y…

—Sheva también fue. — terminó la frase de la mujer. — es lo que estoy revisando, no hay registro de su salida del país.

—Te dejo la orden de misión de Leon. — le dijo la castaña mientras salía seguido del italoamericano.

Dejaron a un angustiado Chris en , la tensión se sentía en el aire.

—¿Crees qué la encuentre pronto?

—Espero que sí… — respondió la doctora.

Se sentía apenada, no debería estar sucediendo nada de lo que estaba pasando. Todo fue un maldito y cruel malentendido.

El hombre le acarició la cabeza.

Sabía que Rebecca se sentía culpable por una escena mal interpretada por parte de la africana. Ella estaba ebria lamentándose por dejar ir al único hombre que la quería y Chris la abrazó, dándole un beso en la cabeza diciendo que él nunca se iría.

Con la diferencia de que Sheva desconocía de que Rebecca hablaba de un ex marine que dieron por muerto.

Días después Sheva había pedido su transferencia a Asia, y no de vuelta a la rama africana.

* * *

—Desmond y Molly Jones, bienvenidos a Rusia.

La chica de migración les devolvió los documentos con una sonrisa.

Leon abrazó a la mujer a su lado y recibió los documentos con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Ahora que sigue "Desmond"? — preguntó Sheva.

—Tenemos que ir al Teatro Bolshói en la noche, vamos por el equipaje. — contestó observando de nueva cuenta los pasaportes. — ¿Es en serio? ¿The Beatles?

Sheva rió, la creatividad de Helena para la documentación no parecía ser la mejor.

Al tener su equipaje en su poder y salir de la terminal, la morena observó con recelo al hombre. El clima no era mejor, pero no dijo nada, se acomodó mejor la bufanda y el gorro.

—¿En verdad tengo que salir en la noche con menos grados y en vestido?

—Será por breves instantes, no seas llorona. Tampoco me agrada el frío.

Sheva señaló un taxi y lo abordaron. Con un limitado uso básico del idioma local, el agente le indicó al taxista un sitio de renta de automóviles de uso empresarial. Al parecer era un sitio que ya había usado en el pasado.

Sheva solo se dedicó a sonreír y siguió a su supuesto esposo mientras llenaba la información en la ventanilla. Sacó la tarjeta de crédito y el encargado la pasó por una terminal. Afirmando con la cabeza y con un breve intercambio de palabras, le entregó las llaves al rubio.

El ojiazul asintió y tomó a Sheva por sorpresa, rodeándola por la cintura y caminando.

—Tenemos carruaje, Cenicienta.

—Mierda Leon… — Sheva intentó hablar en voz baja. —No vamos a llamar la atención dos empleados de la embajada con un Marussia F2.

Leon se encogió de hombros. — Vamos a un evento muy importante mujer, no es para menos.

—Pero un puto coche que es la competencia de un Lamborghini, ¿es en serio?

—Sube al auto y ya no digas nada, iré por las maletas.

La mujer esperó con paciencia mientras observaba la alianza falsa que reposaba en su mano, como un peso extra que no necesitaba su alma.

—¿De quién huyes? — la voz del ex policía la hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad.

—No huyo, solo necesito tiempo para mí.

—No sé quién te hizo sufrir, pero conozco muy bien el tema. Creo que en el poco tiempo de misión en Asia y aquí puedo decir que eres más valiosa de lo que crees que eres.

—¿Y tú Leon?

—Yo. — encendió el auto y sonrió con ironía. —Yo me quería retirar e irme con una mujer.

—¿Y qué pasó? — preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

—Fue muy tarde, y me di cuenta de que no nos amábamos. — empezó a conducir hacia el hotel.

El resto del trayecto fue en total silencio. Sheva sabía que a veces a gente como ella o el agente a su lado, las situaciones personales los llegaban a sobrepasar. A veces se les olvidaba también cuidar su vida sentimental y sobreponían la vida como soldados.

Llegaron a su habitación, dejaron las maletas y bajaron a comer algo. Leon la volvió a tomar por la cintura y le habló en el cuello, provocando un escalofrío en la agente SOU. La jaló a la pared del pasillo justo antes de llegar al elevador y la acorraló entre él y la fría pared.

—No quiero alarmarte Sheva, pero creo que nos están vigilando. Actúa como si estuviéramos en plena luna de miel.

La ojos de avellana levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro.

—¿Habrán puesto micrófonos en la habitación?

—Seguramente, Sheva, lo siento, pero voy a tener que besarte.

En los libros que se les daba a todos los estudiantes de la Academia Militar en su primer día de clases, había una lista que todos los soldados —incluso los capitanes— debían conocer. Parecían guías, pero delineaban todas las actitudes y responsabilidades que se esperaba que los soldados debían mostrar.

La regla número uno era: El deber antes que el honor. Las misiones eran siempre el primer lugar, los soldados —específicamente de la B.S.A.A.— debía sacrificar todo por el bien de su misión.

La regla número once enunciaba: "los soldados deben contener las emociones por el bien de la misión".

Sheva no podía ver cómo esta regla seguía siendo relevante. Los mejores soldados, policías y agentes que había conocido eran un foso de volátiles emociones que no les importaba esconder.

Pero era la regla sesenta y cuatro que la africana recordaba en ese momento decía: _Cuando estén comprometidos cambien el compromiso._

¿La explicación? Si terminabas siendo descubierto mientras echabas un vistazo en un lugar donde se suponía no debías estar y sin ningún refuerzo o escape, tenías que intentar hacerlo ver como si fuera algo mucho menor de lo que actualmente era.

Ejemplo: Tomar a la persona más cercana a ti y comenzar a besarla sin compasión alguna.

La combinación del cuerpo del agente presionado tan íntimamente contra el de ella y la adrenalina en sus venas habían disparado algo en ella, no sabía si el ligero temblor que sentía era por los nervios o por el frío del país.

¿Qué podía decirle? "No Leon, discúlpame a mí por besarte". No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en eso cuando sintió los labios del rubio apretarse contra los suyos.

Podría decirse que era un beso gentil, esperando la autorización de la mujer para seguir con la labor.

Sintió un ligero apretón en el trasero y la voz de Leon casi imperceptible:

—Gime.

Sabía por qué quería que hiciera ruido: sólo la gente que estaba planeando algo se mantenía en silencio. Y un par de agentes infiltrados buscando terroristas serían los indicados para no hacer ruido, sin contar que estaba comprobado que las muestras de afecto eran evitadas por terceras personas como espectáculo visual.

Sheva sintió la brisa de aire seguida por la pisada de un grupo de turistas que reían por la vergüenza y entraban al elevador.

—Bien hecho.

No debió decir eso, la mujer se sintió como si ese fuese un activador de cosas eróticas, las chicas buenas no hacían eso con alguien a quien prácticamente no conocía.

* * *

Chris estaba en el avión apenas saliendo de territorio americano. La última pista que hubo fue de una pareja estadounidense que entró a Rusia. Pero no había mucha información, el gobierno era muy celoso con la información.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido con Sheva?

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando pidió su baja de la sede americana?

Rebecca le había insinuado que seguramente la mujer lo amaba, que había tomado a mal la escena de consuelo que le dió. Y tal vez era cierto, ya habían tenido un mal entendido con Jill Valentine antes, y Sheva era una persona con otra cultura, ellos suavizaban el "sí" o el "no", no hablaban abiertamente de sus sentimientos y se aislaban ante las negativas.

La quería.

Y no soportaba la idea de no tenerla cerca.

Después de su encuentro tras la pérdida de Piers, no sabía porque parecía que una fuerza, como un magneto lo atraía a ella. Y al momento en el que supo que se fue, tuvo la revelación.

Ahora estaba tomando un avión rumbo a una ciudad desconocida y tenía que conseguir entradas para ver Ruslán y Liudmila. Iría de apoyo y la llevaría de vuelta a Estados Unidos, así tuviera que llevarla a rastras; tenía menos de diez horas para hacer todo, así que esperaba que el maldito piloto militar privado fuera tan bueno como él.

* * *

¿Y ahora cómo se supone que iba a verlo a la cara? Estaba muerta de vergüenza comiendo en silencio mientras el rubio la observaba con detenimiento.

—Tenemos el tiempo indicado para ir a comprar un traje y un vestido elegante, ¿quieres que te acompañe a comprarlo?

—Eres mi esposo, se supone que eso hacen las parejas. — respondió antes de darle un último bocado a su plato.

—Es la primera vez que me caso.

—Eres un tonto. — empezó a reír divertida. —podemos ir juntos, no entiendo nada del idioma y necesito un traductor.

* * *

El tercer acto estaba comenzando, la obra consistía en cinco actos y ocho escenas. Era cuento de hadas épico, una mujer que se iba a casar es secuestrada por un ente mágico y el padre dará su mano a quien la rescate.

Ruslán, el protagonista estaba siendo cautivado por otra mujer, olvidándose por un momento de la amada Liudmila.

El castaño no había regresado a su asiento, caminaba por los pasillos hasta que divisó una silueta conocida en vestido naranja desapareciendo por una puerta. Intentó seguirla pero fue detenido por un grupo de sujetos armados.

¡Genial!

* * *

Sheva se había separado de su compañero, había visto a los guardias alejarse y entró al palco en donde estaba el sujeto apodado "S".

La única referencia que tenían de ese hombre era que siempre su equipo de seguridad era desplegado a donde sea que se moviese con gabardinas color vino. Un color nada sutil para alguien que no quiere llamar la atención.

Según la fuente de la morena, el contrabandista del virus A dejaría una muestra oculta en el teatro, y en caso de ser necesario, la soltaría provocando el caos. Leon sospechaba que como en el pasado, habían usado las bebidas como el componente inactivo del virus.

Quiso avanzar hacia las butacas pero su espalda chocó con un duro cuerpo, y una cuchilla curveada y fría se posó alrededor de su cuello, haciéndola quedarse quieta.

—Seguro tú y tus acompañantes desearon llegar antes de darnos cuenta de que estaban aquí. — la voz sonaba extrañamente juvenil.

¿Por qué habló en plural? Su estómago comenzó a revolverse, dejó que su mano se alejara de la funda de la pistola de su pierna, en este momento tenía que obtener información del segundo sujeto y del paradero de Leon.

—¿En dónde están?

Observó entre las sombras la sonrisa del hombre mientras los ojos obtenían un brillo extrañamente rojo. La mirada se posó en la puerta por la cual ingresó y ella siguió también el camino.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando de la puerta aparecieron las figuras de Leon y Chris, con las manos amarradas frente a su regazo. El mayor de los Redfield no dejaba de admirarla Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él levantó sus manos atadas y las ondeó. —Hola.

Leon hizo un chasquido con la lengua, así que su "querido amigo" Chris Redfield era el responsable de herir a semejante belleza.

La africana ignoró a su compañero y observó la tela de lo que fue alguna vez la corbata y camisa del castaño cortada y el chaleco del frac considerablemente empapado de sangre.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó, ignorando la amenazante cuchilla en su cuello.

—Mejor que nunca. —le respondió de vuelta, orgulloso. —Pero esto es un poco vergonzoso…

Aunque sus manos estaban atadas, no había nada que evitara que se liberara y lanzara por los aires a los hombres detrás de él, pero se estaba conteniendo.

Leon sabía que era probable que no fuera para nada inteligente hacer algo drástico. Un movimiento en falso y todo podía acabarse, así que solo le sonrió de vuelta a sus compañeros.

Obligaron a la mujer a arrodillarse a un lado de sus compañeros y el cuchillo en su cuello pasó de uno de los matones de bajo nivel a "S" que ya se encontraba detrás de ellos. Era un comienzo al menos.

—Así que… Desmond Jones. —"S" presionó la cuadrada punta de la cuchilla en el hombro de Leon. — O debería decir… ¡agente Kennedy!

Al parecer ser terrorista también significaba tener un gusto por el drama.

Leon miró al hombre con frialdad. —¿Oh, no le pude engañar? Sí, me atrapó. Soy ese hombre. Soy… el cabo Kennedy.

Chris suprimió una sonrisa presumida.

—Agente Kennedy. — lo corrigió.

—Eso. — asintió. —Lo que dijo. Soy él. No hay ningún error.

La duda se notó al no escuchar ningún comentario al respecto.

—No es importante…—habló el terrorista eventualmente, dándole la espalda a los hombres. —Sólo díganme dónde está el tanque con el virus que escondieron. —Movió la espada del hombro de Leon a la frente de Sheva. —O le volamos la tapa de los sesos a su niñita.

Sheva casi bufaba indignada ¿No era ella la que había orquestado esta misión? ¿Cómo de pronto hasta Chris era quien terminaba siendo interrogado y ella sólo la "niñita" de moneda de cambio?

¿Y qué demonios había hecho Leon con el tanque?

—¿Creen que no lo haré? ¿Qué fallaré? — se burló, incrementando la presión detrás de la cuchilla. Sheva gesticuló por el dolor mientras sentía algo caliente gotear sobre su nariz. —No voy a fallar. Es un objetivo lo suficientemente grande.

— ¡Oye! —La única cosa que detuvo a Sheva de lanzarse a su garganta en es punto era el hecho de que terminaría volándose la cabeza en el proceso.

—Yo que tú no seguía, mi amigo el grandote tiene mal genio y no es buen soldado. — comentó Leon.

—Te preocupas por esta chica, ¿No es cierto? — se dirigió a Chris. — ¿Qué es ella de ti, de verdad? ¿Es tu subordinada? ¿Es la amante de Kennedy? ¿Tu ex esposa que se besa con otros? ¿Tal vez fruto de tu aventura con una negra? ¿Tu hija?

Strike tres.

—Ella _no_ es mi hija.

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Ruslán y Liudmila II

Última parte (por ahora) del reto.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Ruslán y Liudmila II**

 **Por GeishaPax**

—Te preocupas por esta chica, ¿No es cierto? — se dirigió a Chris. — ¿Qué es ella de ti, de verdad? ¿Es tu subordinada? ¿Es la amante de Kennedy? ¿Tu ex esposa que se besa con otros? ¿Tal vez fruto de tu aventura con una negra? ¿Tu hija?

Strike tres.

—Ella _no_ es mi hija.

La paciencia de Chris estaba comenzando a adelgazarse con este sensible tema. Él podía ser intimidante a veces.

—No importa. —"S" arrastró las palabras, no impresionado. —De cualquier forma, si no me dices dónde está el virus, la mataré en diez segundos.

El estómago de Sheva se revolvió de nuevo.

—Diez… nueve…

Ella miró a Leon y se desvió a observar al capitán de la B.S.A.A., pero él estaba viendo intensamente el suelo terroso frente a él.

—Ocho… Siete… seis…

Una misión siempre venía antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso el bienestar de un compañero. Era una situación de libro de texto, una regla que estaba clara. Ellos tenían todo el derecho de dejar morir a Sheva por el bien de la misión. Sheva no los culparía… sólo…

" _Oh, Dios, los voy a aterrorizar hasta la muerte si me dejan morir, idiotas._ "

—Cuatro… tres… dos.

—Si la matas. —Leon le interrumpió sin problemas. —No te diré nada. Ahórratelo y seguirás teniendo tu moneda de intercambio.

Ah… salvada por la lógica. Sheva suspiró aliviada mientras la punta angulosa de la cuchilla dejaba su frente, dejando un hilito de sangre fresca.

—Sí. —Dijo "S", burlándose de los agentes con desprecio. —La muerte es muy drástica, ¿No? Odiaría pensar cuán necio se pondrían si la quito del camino. Y no parecen ser del tipo que se rompen bajo presión, así que no hay punto alguno en torturarte.

—Me alegra que piense eso. —Chris dijo alegremente.

"S" volvió a burlarse y lentamente guardó su cuchilla. Sheva estaba a punto de soltar el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones cuando la mano de "S" la tomó por el brazo. La jaló para ponerla en pie tan rápido que trastabilló y casi cae, pero su fuerte agarre evitaba que ella se moviera. Ella vio la arruga que se formó entre las cejas de Leon.

—No te preocupes, no la voy a matar. —"S" le aseguró. —Al menos no todavía. — sería un desperdicio. Especialmente cuando hay tanta vitalidad que probar de ella antes.

A la africana no le gustaba la forma en que le estaba viendo. Un hambre oscura estaba brillando en sus ojos mientras recorrían su forma. Sheva deseó haber comprado un saco de patatas para vestir en lugar del impráctico vestido que se apretaba a su cuerpo.

Chris ya había perdido totalmente la paciencia y se soltó del agarre provocando el shock de los matones. Sheva retrocedió un poco con la cabeza y vió como Leon ya estaba enfrascandose en una pelea con el sujeto que traficaba armas hasta que la voz de Chris los hizo detener el ataque. Justamente cuando Leon le propinó un buen golpe en la mandíbula, parte de la máscara se rompió, mostrando la identidad a los agentes.

—¿Steve?

Leon al escuchar esas palabras se tensó y empezó a defenderse del hombre.

Sheva no entendía que estaba pasando pero, esquivó a cada uno de los golpes que estaban propinando los gorilas del hombre del que ahora ya conocía su nombre.

—Me encargaré de saludar apropiadamente a tu hermana en cuanto acabe con ustedes.

De acuerdo, eso ya era un problema de índole personal para el Redfield, no solamente había intentado lastimar a Sheva, ahora iba tras Claire. Los golpes y la velocidad de Steve eran mayores comparados con los de ellos y eso no se veía nada bien.

—Steve, tú no eres así… — intentó razonar Chris al terminar de dejar inconsciente a los hombres de Burnside.

—"No soy así", clásica afirmación sobre una persona que dejas de conocer a lo largo de los años. — respondió con molestia. —Esto soy yo ahora, soy perfecto gracias a Albert Wesker, y debo decir que no estoy nada contento. — observó a Sheva de reojo. —Dicen que Chris Redfield y una agente africana con un tatuaje en el brazo fueron los culpables de su muerte.

—Y si la tocas te juro que te vas a arrepentir. — habló Leon con mucha seguridad.

—¡Ah, que hermoso momento tenemos aquí!

—Serás imbécil. — Chris se lanzó al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra el pelirrojo. —¿Sabes lo qué lloró mi hermana por ti?

El capitán estaba hecho una furia contra el pelirrojo. Sheva aprovechó el momento lejos del secuestrador para separar el tacón de su zapatilla y sacar lo que era una aguja con un poderoso sedante. Leon observó de reojo a la mujer, sabía que no tenían muchas oportunidades, así que se lanzó en apoyo al mayor de los Redfield y la mujer esperó su oportunidad.

Recordó el enfrentamiento que tuvieron en algún momento con Albert Wesker, y se lanzó con la aguja sobre la pierna del hombre que se quejó levemente.

—¿Sedante? ¿En serio creían que iba a caer con esto?

Steve se quitó la jeringuilla y la lanzó contra el suelo.

—No, pero teníamos que intentarlo. — ironizó el rubio. —Eso es un sedante para elefantes y los puños de "grandote" son el activador.

Chris le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza que logró terminar el efecto de la anestesia.

—Steve Burnside, tu reporte de Rockfort tienen muy poco de él. — señaló la mujer levantando su tacón.

—Es un momento amargo para mi hermana. — habló Chris. —Pero ese no es el punto.

La tomó de la mano y la alejó del palco, dejando a un confundido Kennedy que empezaba a llamar a refuerzos.

* * *

—Así que, tu situación con Hércules se resolvió. — habló Leon en la habitación mientras guardaban sus pertenencias en sus respectivas maletas.

—Algo así, pero, aún me falta conocer parte del malentendido y tengo que escuchar a Chambers.

Leon guardó silencio. Si tan solo su compañera no fuese tan reservada podría dar una mejor observación para ayudarla.

—Es un hombre difícil, ¿irás a ver a su hermana?

—¿A Claire?

—¿Tiene otra hermana?

Leon puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Claire?

—Burnside era importante para ella, y tú eres amigo de confianza, al menos para Claire pese a lo que opine Chris, sería lindo tener tu apoyo, Steve está loco y no creo que una visita a solas entre ellos sea la mejor.

—Sí, iré.

—Bien.

Sheva terminó de cerrar la valija. Había notado algunas cosas interesantes.

Empezando porque había atracción entre ella y el agente de la DSO, pero amaba a Chris lo suficiente como para poner distancia. Lo siguiente gracias a retazos de conversaciones con Chris, es que Ada Wong era la culpable de que el agente estuviera herido del corazón.

Y la más importante, aunque aún era una hipótesis: una chispa de celos en el enfrentamiento de Steve al reconocerlo y hablar de la pelirroja.

Dejaría a Leon actuar con libertad.

—Te espero en el lobby. — sentenció antes de salir y dejar al agente.

—Sheva. — llamó el hombre antes de salir, sin percatarse de la presencia del capitán de la BSAA en la entrada. — Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de esperar juntos otro elevador.

La morena asintió conteniendo la risa ante la mirada confundida del ojiazul Redfield.

—Ojalá.

Tal vez una última vez, no estaría mal.

 _ **Fin.**_

Responderé el review de mi compañera de reto.

Light of Moon 12: Jajajajajajajajajajaja ño, yo no hice eso.

Realmente la referencia era a «Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da de The Beatles, por eso eran los Jones, ya después de publicado pensé en AC.

Creo que aunque lo odie, Leon puede andar con quién se le hinche el huevo jajaja  
Hice a Sheva idéntica a Light of Moon, la impulsiva le dicen :v  
Hora de respuestas:  
1\. ¿Quién era la mujer que Leon creía amar y al final no resultó? ¿Ada? ¿Claire? ¿Helena? ¿Hunnigan? bueno, espero que esta última no lo sea.

R: Ada, Ada Wong.  
2\. ¿Chris está verdaderamente enamorado de Sheva?

R: con pasión y locura.  
3\. ¿Sheva sintió algo en su interior a causa del beso del guapo Leon?

R: la tensión sexual era muy obvia y cargada.  
4\. ¿A Leon le gusta Sheva?

R: se atraen.  
5\. ¿Podrán nuestros agentes salvar el día?

R: seeep  
6\. ¿Tendremos continuación?

R: no haré más a menos que me surja la inspiración de nuevo (llámese acabando mis pendientes).  
7\. ¿Esta historia tendrá un final feliz para todos?

R: Maso  
8\. ¿Por qué estoy hablando (y estás leyendo esto) con voz de locutor?

R: Nos caímos de la cuna o nos dejó caer nuestro papá :v  
9\. ¿Hola señor locutor, póngame una canción que no hable de amor?

R: A mover el koolo, a mover el koolo  
10\. ¿Estoy diciendo muchas pendejadas?

R: ño, estoy peor yo xD

Te quiero y gracias por aceptar este duelo. :3  
Besos con babas de Chris.


	3. Maracas

**Maracas**.

Por GeishaPax 

y

Light of Moon 12. 

Advertencia: si esto se te hace familiar, en efecto, tienes tarea, debes reconocer qué historias son.

Buena suerte.

Pista: Spin off de una historia de Geisha y otra de Light of Moon 12.

* * *

"Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos que en su juventud, solían llevar serenata a la misma chica. El tiempo los separó y fue también el tiempo quien se encargó de reunirlos otra vez, y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro…"

Estaba tan cansado de la situación que su única ruta de escape era la última opción de su lista. Su vida se había ido por el retrete y realmente deseaba olvidar. Sabía que había cometido un error y las consecuencias eran fatales para su vida, pero a pesar de ello, deseaba con todo su ser una segunda oportunidad, pero lamentablemente, el hubiera no existía.

Entró al bar conocido como "J's Bar" y pasó en automático a la barra. Pidió una botella de licor corriente no porque no tuviese las posibilidades de pagar uno más caro sino porque sentía que los efectos de dicha bebida podían llevarlo más rápido al nivel de inconsciencia que necesitaba o matarlo de una congestión alcohólica. Lo que sucediera primero.

Le sirvieron un vaso y él decidió darle un buen trago directo de la botella. Sentía como le quemaba la garganta pero eso significaba alcanzar más rápido el Nirvana de la embriaguez. Las notas de "All my love" comenzaron a sonar en la rockola y la voz de Robert Plant le removió recuerdos, aquellos felices, tan nítidos en la memoria y el corazón, como aquella canción que solía cantarle a su pelirroja en el primer viaje juntos al Caribe mexicano.

—"All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you..." —Cantaba con voz rasposa y desafinada que lejos de sonar melodioso, sonaba como un lamento de un ánima en pena.

Y justo en la parte final soltó un grito diciendo "Sometimes I get a little bit…" rompiendo a llorar como una niñata desconsolada.

Al terminar la canción de Led Zeppelin y en medio de su pena, una melodía alegre llenó el lugar bajo la premisa de: "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" Esa música lo hizo rabiar al instante.

—Creí que este era un lugar para hombres. —Dijo en voz alta quejándose por el cambio de ritmo.

Varios sujetos con aspecto de rudos motociclistas se le quedaron mirando sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Primero Madonna y ahora esta basura. —Se quejó relatando un incidente pasado donde había iniciado una pelea porque algún sujeto quitó su canción de Pink Floyd de la rockola para poner un hit de la diva del pop. —¿A qué hora empezaremos a pintarnos todos las uñas y a trenzarnos el cabello, señoritas? —Se burló en actitud desafiante, dispuesto a iniciar otro conflicto.

—Oye, estás ahuyentando a los clientes de mi bar… —Una voz grave con aspecto conocido le hizo levantar la cara sobre el hombro. —Si te viera nuestro padre…

—¡Cállate, tú no conoces a mi padre! Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagarte los daños… —Contestó impertinente y tratando de sacar con torpeza su billetera del bolsillo.

—Yo no necesito más dinero, Leon. —La voz ahora era más conciliadora.

El sujeto avanzó hasta la silla a su lado y se sentó, tomando otro vaso y sirviendo un trago más.

A pesar de que su visión era semi borrosa y tenía mareos por el estupor causado del licor barato, estaba casi seguro de la identidad del cantinero.

—¿Joey, mi hermano?

—Si no estuvieras tan borracho quizás te hubieras dado cuenta que era yo desde los dos últimos meses que visitas el bar. —El castaño le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se dispuso a tomar al fin su bebida. —Ahora dile al pequeño Joey, como su hermano mayor súper agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. terminó en este lugar de mala muerte y llorando como niña.

—Creí que estabas muerto. —Respondió con voz monótona mirando apenas a su hermano.

—Leon, solo estaba enfermo, recuperé un poco mi salud desde hace tres años, quise empezar desde cero y lejos, no quería atar a alguien que no me amaba a mi lado. —Ambos sabían exactamente de quién hablaba.

Y era justo ese tema, del que Leon no quería hablar. Se quedó en completo silencio.

—Dime que no te dejó por alcohólico… te dejé todo en bandeja de plata.

—No me dejó por alcohólico. —Contestó a la defensiva y agregó; —Me dejó por cabrón. Y se va a casar con otro.

Joey casi se atraganta con el trago, lo observó de reojo con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a salir de las cuencas.

—No me jodas… tío, ¿en serio? Es que… tú… no me lo creo, el mujeriego de la familia soy yo.

—Se me hizo fácil tener una relación clandestina con una mujer que siempre me había atraído, pero yo… Amaba a Claire y no lo sabía… —Relató el rubio su breve romance con la espía Ada Wong.

El menor de los Kennedy sonrió débilmente. Sabía que León estaba siendo sincero y se sintió un tanto afligido al saber que su desaparición parecía haber sido en balde. No podía dejarlo así, tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Y la vas a dejar ir así? —Soltó de golpe mientras servía un trago en cada vaso. —¿Cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada? ¿cómo si yo no me hubiera ido?

—¿Crees que no he luchado, Joey? Ya hice todo lo humanamente posible, y sin embargo en todas las ocasiones me ha mandado al demonio.

¿Por qué siempre la vida se aferraba en contra del agente de la DSO? El cantinero suspiró un poco mortificado, ya que en el poco tiempo que fue pareja de la pelirroja, sabía que tenía una personalidad bastante marcada y fuerte. Claire no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, sino es que era imposible. El mismo fue víctima de sus actos y justo antes del fatal accidente que lo dejó en esta situación, la activista lo había mandado oficialmente al demonio.

Joey se puso de pie, avanzó a la barra. Dio instrucciones a su mesera y sacó a alguien de la cocina. Entró a una habitación y volvió casi enseguida con una botella mejor que la porquería de imitación de vodka que estaban tomando antes.

Ante la mirada confundida por el licor en su hermano, Joey puso una botella de tequila sobre la mesa.

Llenó los dos vasos y enseguida, los dos de un trago se acabaron el contenido.

—Siempre has tenido buen ojo con las mujeres, te gustan las mismas chicas que a mi. —La boca de Leon mostraba de todo menos una sonrisa. —¿Recuerdas a Alannis Foey, de la preparatoria? Hace poco la vi con su marido y dos niños.

—¿Cómo olvidarla? ¡tenía las mejores tetas de toda la generación! —Comentó el mayor Kennedy riendo y haciendo obscenidades con las manos provocando una carcajada de su hermano.

—¿Y a Karen Smith? Recuerdo como la sacaste de clases, la llevaste a las gradas del campo de fútbol y te pusiste a cantar "Can't take my eyes off you" con la banda de freaks. — Joey imitó con la botella a Leon con el parlante. —Tom aún me recordaba en facebook que le debemos un favor con los de la banda.

—Si le funcionó a Heath Ledger, creí que en mí también funcionaría… Y terminó siendo tu novia. — agregó Leon aún riendo.

—Siempre nos gustan las mismas mujeres, tenemos buen gusto.

—Salud por eso hermano. —Propuso el agente de la D.S.O. chocando las copas con su hermano.

—Esto amerita esa señora canción. —El menor se puso de pie, quitó arbitrariamente a la princesa del pop que ahora se escuchaba en la rockola, dejando el lugar a "Can't take my eyes off you".

Leon le hizo segunda y se puso de pie a intentar hacer el terrible baile de la preparatoria con el show de cánticos satánicos. En medio del baile, el rubio resbaló con una cáscara de limón y fue a azotar en el suelo sobre su retaguardia, provocando las risotadas de su hermano que al intentar levantarlo también fue a dar al piso.

Se quedaron en el suelo otro rato en lo que la risa disminuía y se levantaron como pudieron.

—Hay que hacerlo de nuevo Leon, si Karen se enamoró, podemos lograrlo de nuevo, en equipo somos los "cracks".

—Hmmm… No tiene caso hermano, Claire está muy enamorada del imbécil de Nivans, un soldadito de la B.S.A.A. —Explicó con menos ímpetu el hermano mayor.

—¿Ese pesado? Somos los hermanos Kennedy, podemos con un soldaducho… además. —Le señaló el pecho. —Lo que hay en el corazón no se cambia, estoy seguro que ella te ama pero está más enojada ahora.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Mi chica te amaba, pero da igual, eres mi hermano y te quiero por más celoso que esté de ti. — la voz de Joey fue seria pese a la briaguez.

Leon se sintió nuevamente animado por la propuesta de su hermano, quizás, sólo quizás si lo volviera a intentar una vez más, podría lograr esa segunda oportunidad que tanto había soñado volver a tener con Claire Redfield.

—Vámos.

Joey tomó las llaves y el abrigo del perchero cuando miró que aún había un cliente en una mesa apartada.

—Disculpe, ya vamos a cerrar. —Mencionó el dueño del bar al último cliente.

—¿Jake? ¿Jake Muller? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Leon al reconocer al más joven que vestía jeans casuales y una chaqueta de cuero.

—Me entretengo viendo a dos idiotas haciendo estupideces. —Mencionó Muller tomando el último trago de su cerveza alemana.

—¿Escuchaste todo? —Cuestionó el agente de la D.S.O. a su viejo conocido.

—Desde tus berridos destrozando la canción de Led Zeppelin hasta el plan de la serenata en casa de Claire.

—Pues ya escuchaste, voy a recuperar a mi chica. —Contestó tambaleándose el mayor Kennedy.

—¿Y sabes dónde vive? —Lo interrogó el pelirrojo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Su departamento de soltera, en la calle 3… —Respondió en medio de hipo mientras su hermano Joey lo sostenía.

Jake sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas llaves con un pequeño llavero en forma de Mickey Mouse que Leon reconoció al instante.

—¿Qué haces con las llaves del departamento de Claire? —Dijo en voz alta reconociendo el pequeño colgante que en alguna ocasión le había regalado a su entonces novia.

—Era su departamento, me lo vendió hace unos meses.

A punto de dejarse caer, Joey sostuvo a su hermano que estaba más ebrio, mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Ahora no tengo ni puta idea de dónde vive! —Se lamentó abatido el rubio apretando los puños.

—¿Antes de partir, Claire no te dejó alguna nueva dirección? —Preguntó el cantinero al primogénito de Albert Wesker.

Jake se quedó pensando seriamente por unos instantes. Estaba bastante divertido mirando las escenitas protagonizadas por los Kennedy y quizás sería buena idea mirar en qué diablos terminaba todo esto.

—Hoy estoy de buenas. —Contestó poniéndose de pie y dejando un billete sobre la mesa. —Los llevaré hasta el nuevo departamento de Claire. —Terminó resolviendo con diversión a expensas que Sherry Birkin iba a matarlo cuando se enterara. Ver a esos dos valía el riesgo.

* * *

El trío estaba frente al vecindario de la mujer, Jake señalaba con el dedo la casa 10 por donde se lograba percibir una pequeña luz de lo que parecía ser la habitación de la pelirroja.

Leon aún con la inseguridad marcada en la frente giró para encarar a su hermano que sostenía una guitarra que había sacado del armario de cosas olvidadas del bar. Estaba tan ebrio que si la rompía, sabía que tendría que reponerla a uno de sus mejores clientes.

—¿Y qué canción va a ser?

La pregunta de Jake les hizo volver a la realidad.

No habían dicho que puñetera canción iban a cantar, ni siquiera si se sabían actualmente las mismas.

—Canta "Baby come back" de Player. —Sugirió Joey.

—No me la sé.

—Pensé que un viejo como tú se iba a saber una canción de su época. —Comentó Jake en burla. —A ver, Leon 2.0, tócala para tu hermano.

Joey se aclaró la garganta y empezó a tocar la guitarra.

—Viejo, esa es de Eric Carmen, "All by myself". —reclamó el agente frunciendo el ceño. —Eso es para niñas.

—Es lo único que sé tocar, a las chicas en la universidad les encantaba.

—Están jodidos. —Jake no pudo contener la carcajada por más tiempo.

Leon se enderezó un poco y tambaleante empezó a cantar hasta que la risa de Jake empezó a hacerse más notoria.

—No amigo, apestas, no vas a alcanzarla. Mejor canta algo que le guste a ella. — el pelirrojo se secaba las lágrimas y empezaba a recuperar su color normal de piel.

El ex policía se frotó las sienes y trató de recordar qué canción podría gustarle a su pelirroja y que por supuesto también pudiera cantar sin que su voz se deformara al grado que sonara como un animal agonizando. Nunca había sido un buen cantante, por lo cual la tarea se complicaba bastante.

—¡Al demonio! —Joey lanzó la guitarra. —Ya, ya sé, a Claire le gusta Queen, canta algo del señor homosexual Mercury.

—Bohemian Rhapsody. —Afirmó el rubio recordando en su memoria que esa era la melodía favorita de la menor Redfield. —Por favor chicos, acompáñenme con la intro..

Joey se aclaró la garganta para empezar a cantar y Jake apoyó la moción con tal de ver un poco más de ese show de comedia protagonizado por los hermanos.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.."

Pronunciaron los otros dos hombres; el sobrio y el ebrio, empezando la canción a capella a falta de música, y cuando fue el turno de Leon, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, para intentar alcanzar las notas altas.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me…"

—Aquí es la mejor parte. —el menor le dió un codazo pero Leon le aventó la cabeza provocando que se cayera.

"Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away…"

En esta parte, el trío miró a una silueta dibujarse en el interior, alguien estaba a punto de salir.

"¡Que me jodan! La idea de este par de locos va a dar buenos resultados!" Pensó Muller con un toque de incredulidad. Los Kennedy también se dieron cuenta de esto y Joey animó a su hermano que subiera el volumen de su voz y este se irguió y tomó un profundo respiro, iba a poner todo el sentimiento y amor en la parte más emocionante de la canción.

La ventana se vio iluminada con más intensidad. Incluso algunos vecinos empezaron a asomar la cabeza.

Mama, oh oh oh oh oh, didn't mean to cr…

De repente la canción se cortó de golpe por un balde de agua fría que silenció al cantante y alcanzó a empapar a sus acompañantes. Una mano se asomó por la cortina abriendo el espacio de comunicación.

La cabeza que se asomó no era la de Claire; una famosa cara mal humorada de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y cara de ser levantado de su sueño reparador de belleza apareció. Pero antes de que terminasen de asimilar la información, la otra mano del capitán de la B.S.A.A. les lanzó la cubeta a la cabeza para terminar de ahuyentarlo.

—¡Carajo, cállense mal vivientes, pensé que estaban dos gatos fornicando!

Y dándose media vuelta Chris Redfield se marchó sin siquiera mirarlos, volviendo a apagar a luz para dormir.

—¿Ese era Chris? —Preguntó el menor de los Kennedy creyendo reconocer al hermano de la pelirroja.

—Inconfundible su sentido del humor. —Comentó Jake sacudiéndose el agua de la chaqueta.

—Casi nos funciona, hermano. —Dijo Joey tratando de animar a Leon que estaba hecho una sopa y debido a la baja temperatura del agua hasta su embriaguez había disminuido considerablemente.

—Larguémonos, necesito calzoncillos secos.. —Determinó finalmente el agente de la D.S.O. para que se marcharan.

—Anyway the winds blow…

—Cállate, Jake.

Joey dió una media sonrisa al mal humor de su hermano. Quizás no habían logrado recuperar hoy a la ex novia de su hermano, quizás las serenatas de antaño esta vez no habían funcionado pero, esta no sería la última vez que lo intentarían.

* * *

Regalo de Navidad para los fans de Falling in to you, y la secuela de "Te perdí" y "Vivir por ella."

Moraleja: Si piensas que ir a cantar una serenata con tu hermano, hecho una jarra, va a salir a la primera, estás equivocado Kennedy. Se necesita más suerte para recuperar a la Redfield.


	4. La ciudad fantasma

SUMMARY: FIC PARTICIPANTE PARA EL RETO DEL MES DE AGOSTO DEL GRUPO RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR.

 _Hola desde el más acá._

 _Después de meses de estar en cautiverio, deprimida, sin ganas de escribir, ni vivir y luego sacada de mi aislamiento para grabar unas cosas. Me di el tiempo de escribir un poco y dije Why not?_ _Y bueno, aquí estoy._

 _Gracias a mis cómplices del mal, Ariakas, Light of Moon, Skandrosita y Polatrixu por leer y dejar sus opiniones._

 _Este relato va a oler a polígonos, chichis de triángulo y manos sin dedos articulables._

 _Basado muy poco en el remake, que por cierto odio, lo necesario del original y algo de las novelas (sobretodo de las novelas), los dejo con mi fic participante._

 _No me hago responsable por quedarse tan abierto, son las limitantes de ser un reto. Pero les propongo que si les gusta mucho, puedo darle conclusión en un capítulo más en un futuro._

 _Recuerden que solo escribo para WattPad, FanFiction y próximamente LitNet_.

* * *

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **La ciudad fantasma**

 **Por GeishaPax**

Brad Vickers ya merecía descansar en paz... el hecho de destruir a la criatura que antes había sido su compañero sonaba a la mejor idea que había tenido en esa horrenda velada. Rebecca cerró los ojos, deseando que existiera un modo más fácil de tomar la mejor decisión. La verdad era que la muerte de Brad no era importante como volar por completo el laboratorio.

 _"No tengo ni idea de dónde está."_

Se alejó de la pared y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Comprobaría los últimos túneles que quedaban, regresaría y acabaría con lo que Umbrella había comenzado. Oyó el sonido de pasos, procedentes de algún punto situado un poco más adelante. El pasillo tenía forma de "T", y los sonidos eran confusos. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba segura era de que se trataba de los pasos de un humano que no había sido infectado. Lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Umbrella… han vuelto.

Tenía que tratarse de uno o varios de sus espías asesinos. Aparte de Irons y de unos cuantos funcionarios del gobierno de Raccoon City, sólo la gente de Umbrella sabía que aquellos túneles todavía estaban en uso. Levantó su pistola y esperó a que el cabrón asesino apareciera.

Una silueta apareció ante la vista, una mujer con ropa de motociclista de carreras…

Disparó.

Nunca fue muy buena en su entrenamiento como policía, el disparo salió desviado por arriba. Rebotó en la pared de cemento. La mujer alzó su arma y empezó a apuntar...

Disparó de nuevo, pero de repente apareció otra figura, se cruzó y se puso delante de la mujer, derribándola. Rebecca oyó un grito de dolor, un grito de hombre. Ellos eran asesinos entrenados; se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Se le había acabado el tiempo.

* * *

—¡Wesker!

—Estoy... bien.

Él levantó la vista, con la mandíbula apretada por el dolor. La sangre manaba sobre la herida, en el hombro izquierdo.

Sin duda, le dolía muchísimo, pero no lo mataría, no debería morir por una herida así.

Y justo después de aquella idea...

Rebecca Chambers. Todavía sigue viva.

—Esa mujer... -susurró la motociclista mientras se daba la vuelta—. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Salió corriendo, dobló la esquina y recorrió a toda velocidad el pasillo, viendo que la puerta seguía abierta. Albert Wesker sobreviviría, y si lograba atrapar a Chambers, toda aquella maldita pesadilla se acabaría. Había memorizado todas las fotografías de los informes: era miembro de los S.T.A.R.S, una genio, compañera de Chris, Burton, Valentine y de Brad Vickers y, si no llevaba encima una muestra del virus-G, estaba segura que sabía dónde podría encontrar una.

Atravesó a la carrera la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de una escalera atornillada a la pared, que llevaba hasta un hueco de ventilador, que según el mapa, lleva a la sala de control.

Se lanzó al agua y llegó hasta la escalerilla. Vio un pasillo a mitad del túnel, pero llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Sin duda, Rebecca había preferido escapar.

Trepó con rapidez por los escalones de metal, negándose a pensar en la herida de Wesker mientras asomaba la cabeza al llegar al hueco del ventilador y comprobaba que el lugar estaba despejado. Doña Doctora Policía todavía estaría corriendo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a encontrase con otra bala.

Entró en el conducto, lo atravesó y bajó por otra escalerilla. La gigantesca estancia para el tratamiento de las aguas residuales estaba vacía. En mitad del lugar se alzaba un puente hidráulico que abarcaba a los dos extremos del lugar y que estaba elevado hasta el nivel donde ella se encontraba…

—¡Suéltala, ahora!

Un grito a su espalda, se detuvo, no estaba dispuesta a obedecer a la histérica orden de Doña Doctora, pero la puntería de su oponente era un manojo de nervios, dejó caer la Beretta y levantó ambas manos con lentitud mientras se giraba para mirar cara a cara a la antigua policía. Rebecca Chambers comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Elza, Elza Walker. Por favor, no me dispare, por favor. No he hecho nada malo… —fingió un ligero tartamudeo al hablar, esa mujer debía tener su edad, no pasaba de los veinte.

—Tu cara la he visto en otro lado, pero conozco ese nombre. Elza... es el nombre de la novia de Kevin Ryman, ¿No eres muy joven para ser novia de un policía?

—¡Sí! Un momento... ¿Lo conoce? ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Sé quién eres y quién era él porque trabajabamos en la comisaría, era de una unidad menor de la mía. Yo estaba aquí con otro compañero, trabajando en el virus-T.

 _"Hazte la tonta y no le des ningún motivo para que dude de ti."_

—¿Virus-T? ¿Qué es...? —Parpadeó, y luego abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Es acaso una policía encubierta?

—Seguramente Kevin está muerto, estaba cerca del zoológico y ese lugar es un maldito infierno —dijo con frialdad. —Mi más sentido pésame, pero, de todas maneras, estás a punto de reunirte con él, ¿verdad? ¡No vas a llevarte el virus-G, no vas a quedártelo!

—¿Virus-G? ¡Por favor, no sé de qué me está hablando!

—Lo sabes —respondió Rebecca con un gruñido—. Umbrella te ha enviado para que lo robes. ¡No lograrás engañarme!

* * *

 **UNAS HORAS ANTES...**

 **3 de octubre, 1998.**

 _"John debe tener una visión muy errónea de fiesta en este lugar, tremenda vida nocturna, la ciudad está muerta"_

Ada solo había visto un par de personas cuando entró a la parte urbana de Raccoon City, nada de lo que esperaba ver, la descripción de John no se aproximaba para nada a lo que estaba presenciando desde su auto. Al contrario, la ciudad parecía desierta, como un pueblo fantasma, no parecía haber mucho movimiento desde la zona occidental. Considerando los desastres por los que estaba pasando la ciudad, no se le hacía del todo raro, aunque tampoco algo perturbador. El tráfico era nulo, tal vez era una especie de toque de queda.

La idea desapareció de inmediato al ver a un grupo de personas que parecían tener un aspecto de recién salidos de alguna fiesta, caminando a la mitad de la calle Princeton, sin duda ebrios. Se sintió más tranquila, al menos no había nada de bombardeos, nada de edificios en ruinas, nada de incendios o choques colosales, la ciudad estaba intacta.

Pensó en llegar directamente al apartamento de John, pero recordó que seguramente por los desastres ocurridos, estaría encerrado a saber desde hace cuántos días en el laboratorio, así que se detuvo frente al restaurante de Emmy para buscar algo decente para llevar a su novio.

Se bajó del auto y arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Estaba claro que, por el olor que desprendía, la basura llevaba bastante tiempo allí tranquila sin que nadie la molestara. Fuese lo que fuese lo que habían tirado en ella, desprendía un olor que sin duda alguna podía considerarse tóxico. La ventana frontal le daba una buena visión del interior del restaurante, y pudo distinguir con claridad desde los taburetes del mostrador hasta las sillas acolchadas de las mesas alineadas en las paredes... y no había absolutamente nadie a la vista. Siempre había algún cliente en Emmy, charlando con una de las camareras o inclinados sobre una taza de café mientras leían el periódico, sin importar la hora del día o de la noche que fuese.

 _"Ni siquiera son las nueve de la noche todavía…"_

En el cartel de la puerta se leía "Abierto", y entró en el restaurante un tanto confundida. Inspiró profundamente y llamó en voz alta.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Su voz pareció resonar en el silencio del vacío restaurante. Con excepción del zumbido de los ventiladores del techo, no se oía absolutamente ningún otro sonido. En el aire flotaba el familiar olor muy penetrante, pero a la vez muy dulzón, como el de flores pudriéndose.

El sexto sentido de Ada le mandó un mensaje de alerta al ver el estado del lugar, un vaso derramado, manteles por los suelos, las cartas por todos lados… claras señales de que algo estaba mal.

Se quitó el abrigo intentando no hacer mucho ruido y sacó una pequeña pistola mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente por el lugar en forma de "L". ¿Les habían robado? Decidió no asomarse a la cocina, pero sí acercarse al teléfono de monedas, mandar a una patrulla e irse antes de que la detuvieran para dar su declaración. Su prioridad era llegar con John en cuanto fuese posible. Ya compraría algo en otro sitio.

Como broma cruel del destino, en ese instante escuchó una especie de queja y algo con tela moverse al final de la barra, junto al teléfono al que quería llegar.

 _"Alguien está herido"._ Pensó.

—¿Está bien? Identifíquese, estoy por llamar a una ambulancia. —Una pequeña mentira, ellos llamarían a emergencias.

Ya había estado en situaciones peores, pero particularmente ese ambiente la estaba poniendo tensa; otro gruñido, un gemido ahogado que le puso la paciencia a cero.

Con paso firme y apretando ligeramente su arma, se acercó al final de la barra. Lo que vio fue un hombre calvo vestido con el uniforme de un cocinero, al lado de un carrito lleno de bandejas, de espaldas a ella. Estaba agachado sobre el cuerpo de una camarera. Su mirada recorrió el uniforme rosa, los zapatos de trabajo, incluso la tarjeta de plástico que todavía estaba enganchada a la pechera de su vestido.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba, su mente intentó hacer memoria de sus experiencias pasadas, pero ninguna se aproximaba a lo que se estaba presenciando. Donde debería haber estado la cabeza de la mujer sólo había un charco de sangre secándose, una masa informe y pegajosa rodeada por restos de cráneo, mechones de pelo rubio aplastado y trozos diversos de carne. El cocinero tenía las manos sobre la cara. No sabía qué decir, jamás había presenciado a algún caníbal psicópata. El tipo se estaba comiendo a la camarera.

No, no era un caníbal, los ojos tenían una especie de capa blanca, capa que solo se obtiene en la muerte.

Un muerto viviente.

No sé lo pensó, y de inmediato giró como pudo intentando correr a la salida. Pero cuando iba a alcanzar la puerta, tres o cuatro figuras se pegaron al cristal, como observando un animal en el mercado de carne. Seres mutilados, con graves heridas.

De reojo observó el letrero de salida de emergencia detrás de un imponente cocinero que prácticamente media dos metros, no pudo vacilar un poco, corrió con fuerza empujando el cadáver caminante, evitando caer con la mesera muerta. Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo primero que vio fue el cañón de una pistola apuntandole.

—No dispare, soy humana. —Levantó los brazos con su arma.

—Al suelo. —Dijo la voz varonil con un aire de frialdad.

Dos disparos y el ruido del hombre en el suelo le hicieron levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la mano de aquel hombre.

* * *

Habría apreciado más el paisaje de las montañas con un cielo rojizo y morado, si no fuese a llegar tan tarde. Con suerte llegaría a tiempo para cubrir el turno de la noche, no sabía que se retrasaría tantas horas por la junta que se extendió de las cabezas de S.T.A.R.S en Maine.

Su reputación había quedado totalmente manchada y era prácticamente inminente que iba a ser suspendido a la brevedad por el Jefe Irons. Solo esperaba que no fuese esta noche, al menos para empezar a planear sin levantar sospechas lo que sería la investigación sobre Barry Burton y los demás.

 _"Cambié de trabajo, dejé la ciencia por servir a la sociedad, atrapar a los malos y luego la gente en Raccoon empezó a morir. Mi equipo supuestamente descubrió una conspiración para crear armas biológicas con un virus del cuál no pudieron explicarse bien, encubierto por Chris Redfield como doble agente, muerto en el ataque._ "

La única certeza que tenía al estar fuera de la ciudad y con los recientes acontecimientos, es que Burton y Valentine planeaban algo, así que llegaría al fondo de ese asunto. No sabía en quien confiar, mucho menos en los que fueron los mejores amigos del antiguo piloto.

Por como estaba la situación, sería una suerte si lograba comprar algo de alimento en el camino. En la última gasolinera de la carretera se había cambiado la ropa a su uniforme, pero aún así seguía retrasado.

Ya eran más de las ocho y su turno comenzaba a las nueve en punto. Albert Wesker apretó más el acelerador. Hace veinte minutos había pasado el letrero que anunciaba la proximidad de la ciudad, el nulo tráfico estaba facilitando el acceso y sentía un poco de calma… hasta que a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de los asesinatos recientes.

En cuanto los asesinos caníbales estuvieran tras las rejas, Raccoon City sería un lugar tranquilo de nuevo.

Y algo llamó su atención al dar la vuelta a la izquierda, la avenida principal de Raccoon City estaba repleta de bares, un cine, restaurantes elegantes, centros nocturnos. Algo no estaba bien; luces apagadas, ni un alma en la calle, alguno que otro auto pero en los pocos establecimientos iluminados, no se veía movimiento. Incluso no era de su conocimiento alguna especie de Oktoberfest en la ciudad, cerca del zoológico, lugar preferido para eventos.

De la nada algo se atravesó frente a su Buik.

—¡Mierda!

Otra persona hubiese perdido el control del auto momentáneamente para detenerse, pero con una calma anormal, frenó de golpe y controló el vehículo.

Se quitó las gafas oscuras y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para ver el animal —o cristiano— que se le apareció de la nada. Le había parecido un lobo por el gran tamaño, pero no estaba seguro, había algo raro en el animal, como si no tuviese pelo… Sarna tal vez.

Si había sido un maldito perro, se encargaría de aumentar las multas en contra de los imbéciles que dejaban a los animales sueltos.

Decidió bajar del auto para verificar la calle cuando vio a lo lejos a una pareja de ebrios caminando rumbo a la calle Princeton. Unos cuantos cuervos levantaron el vuelo cuando se escuchó el portazo.

Seguro los había interrumpido de su festín, algún animal o…

—Carajo.

Vio el cuerpo de una mujer a menos de un metro del Buik, algún cabrón le pasó el auto encima y huyó de la escena.

O tal vez no era un atropello, con los sucesos recientes podría ser un psicópata con su rifle jugando a la galería de tiro y la gente era el blanco. Más alarmado de lo habitual, desenfundó su Beretta y empezó a caminar hacia el cuerpo. Siguiendo el protocolo fue a verificar el estado de la víctima, había pocas probabilidades de que estuviese viva, pero al ver la profundidad de las heridas, la sangre en el pavimento y la carne, descartó la posibilidad. Se agachó y puso los dedos en la fría y suave garganta, buscando la carótida. No había pulso. Lo que seguía era efectuar una recuperación cardiorrespiratoria.

 _"Cinco compresiones, dos respiraciones cortas. Vamos, no estés muerta…"_

La tomó por los hombros para darle la vuelta y comprobar si al menos respiraba... pero en cuanto empezó a levantarla, vio algo que le hizo detenerse. La camisa de la víctima se había salido de los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la columna y parte de las costillas. Los trozos blanquecinos de hueso todavía tenían hebras de carne colgadas, y las estrechas y curvadas puntas de las costillas se hundían en trozos de tejido destrozado. Tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido derribada... y masticada. Los retazos de información que su mente había recogido hasta el momento y que le habían parecido poco importantes de repente adquirieron una enorme trascendencia, y en el mismo instante que todos los hechos encajaron.

 _"Tal vez los S.T.A.R.S en Maine no estaban del todo equivocados, es posible que hubiese una plaga de enfermos o…"_

Una serie de pasos y gruñidos detrás de él interrumpieron las ya descabelladas ideas. La antigua pareja de ebrios se estaba acercando, con un terrible olor a putrefacción, sangre y heridas que parecían no ser frescas. Más gemidos empezaban a aparecer de diferentes lugares, de los callejones, debajo de los autos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡No se muevan! —Exclamó apuntando a la pareja principal, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a todas las direcciones.

Sintió una mano tomarlo del tobillo.

Y entonces vio que el supuesto cadáver víctima del atropello estaba arañando su bota con unos dedos empapados en sangre al mismo tiempo que intentaba arrastrar su cuerpo destrozado hasta él.

Por inercia disparó contra el torso de la mujer, y de los dos hombres frente a él. Pero no sé detuvieron. No podían ser drogas, no había algo tan potente que no les hiciera detenerse. Volvió a disparar, y seguían sin detenerse. Esto iba mal, los demás personajes seguían saliendo de las sombras y le estaban impidiendo el paso al auto, cuando lo notó, se acabaron las balas del primer cargador.

Aún con la negación en su mente, echó a correr alejándose de esas personas, de esos zombis.

* * *

Ada miró brevemente al hombre que le estaba ayudando, rubio, cerca de los treinta, bien peinado y con las siglas del R.P.D S.T.A.R.S en su chaleco.

—No es seguro quedarnos aquí, debe ir conmigo a la comisaría.

La asiática asintió dejándose levantar por aquel hombre, saliendo de ahí al escuchar los gemidos de nueva cuenta y que el hombre detrás de ellos empezaba a moverse de nuevo.

Empezaron a saltar contenedores y basura de aquel callejón.

—Necesitamos un auto, no llegaremos con medio cargador de mi arma y seis balas de la suya. —Comentó el policía mientras avanzaban. —Estamos a veinte calles.

—¡Allí! —La mujer señaló un auto patrulla con las puertas abiertas y la torreta aún encendida.

Con una extraña agilidad, tanto Albert como Ada, entraron prácticamente de un salto al automóvil.

—Busque las llaves conmigo, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿No es su coche? —Aunque se sorprendió, Ada empezó a buscar cerca del cenicero.

—Claro que no, vea todo lo que esquivamos. —Revisó en el retrovisor, en el suelo…

La mujer abrió la guantera. Bingo.

Le dió las llaves y encendió el auto, un ligero olor a muerto puso en alerta al rubio, miró hacia atrás y disparó a la cabeza de uno de esos seres. Hubiese sido muy desafortunado que los hubiera atacado.

—Bien, tenemos casi el tanque lleno, propongo buscar refuerzos en la comisaría, si vemos que el lugar pinta para mal, nos largamos. —Wesker explicaba el plan mientras intentaba encontrar la señal de alguna otra patrulla. —Esto no funciona.

—Esto es el infierno, ¿Es del equipo especial? —señaló su insignia.

—Sí, algo así, Albert Wesker. —Se presentó sin girar a verla y arrancar lejos de los apelmazados zombis.

—Ada, Ada Wong, quisiera decir que quiero irme pero yo trabajo para Umbrella tengo mala espina de esto, tal vez alguien pueda decirnos que sucedió, mi novio lleva tres meses en Raccoon City en los laboratorios.

—Quisiera ser más optimista… —Wesker observó cómo un camión con pipa los adelantaba sin control aparente. —Si eran los laboratorios a las afueras, cerca del bosque… ya no existen, hubo un accidente que estoy investigando.

—Oh, entiendo. —El silencio se hizo evidente antes de escuchar a lo lejos una explosión, a varios metros se estampó el vehículo que acababan de ver. —Aunque hay varias instalaciones, no puedo asegurar que estuviera en la planta, no me he podido comunicar con él desde hace al menos un mes.

—Si hay información de estos últimos días, será en la comisaría. —Señaló antes de acelerar y cruzar unas canchas de basketball. —Conseguiremos armas y veré si hay información de tu novio en la base de datos, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

La comisaría no era un lugar seguro.

Seres con el cerebro expuesto, helicópteros derribados por fuerzas especiales, una especie de hombre gris que comenzó a perseguirlos.

Brian Irons sonrió satisfecho, sintió como vibró todo el edificio con el impacto y de inmediato miró cada cámara de seguridad aún funcional. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había pasado, no podía empeorar la situación.

Irons se separó de la dura pared de piedra sobre la que había estado apoyado con una cadera bien rolliza y a continuación levantó a Beverly Harris con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Llegarían al ascensor en un momento, y desde allí sólo había un pequeño trecho hasta su despacho. Allí podría descansar, impedir que Bervely, ya sin vida, cobrara su monstruosa reaparición y encargarse del estorbo en el que se podría volver Albert Wesker.

* * *

—Los teléfonos están muertos. —Albert colgó enérgicamente mientras observaba a la mujer revisar el lobby del lugar.

—No parece que alguien siga con vida aquí. —Le respondió mientras seguía hojeando el memorándum del reacomodo de salas.

—Vayamos a la sala de los S.T.A.R.S, seguro ahí… Oh leches… —El antiguo capitán hizo un ademán de silencio a la mujer mientras señalaba un camino de sangre.

La mujer apretó un poco su pistola y cubrió al policía mientras abría la puerta, irónicamente fueron recibidos por un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenido de vuelta, Capitán Wesker" y todo lo demás hecho un caos. Un policía se quejó no muy lejos de ahí.

—¿Se-señor? —alcanzó a preguntar al hombre al levantar la cabeza y provocarle un susto mortal a los recién llegados.

Wesker lo reconoció de inmediato, era Marvin Branagh, un joven policía que estaba ascendiendo por su gran habilidad como investigador. Su vientre estaba cubierto totalmente de sangre.

—Las sospechas eran ciertas… su equipo tenía infiltrados… esto es culpa de ellos.

—¿Chris y los demás…?

—Huyeron, después de que Chris murió y, cuando desapareció Chambers… quisieron disfrazarlo con un ataque de los caníbales… ¡Qué ingenuos fuimos! Esas cosas llegaron por las orillas de la ciudad… eran cada vez más, se salió de control…

Ada miró con tristeza al hombre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y el dolor era cada vez peor. Tomó una camisa de un casillero e intentó hacer presión para evitar un poco la hemorragia.

—Tienen que irse… busquen a los sobrevivientes, hay… hay una chica, rubia, con traje de motociclista, llegó buscando refugio…

—Aguanta, volveremos Marvin. —Wesker se puso de pie y miró a la asiática. La mujer asintió y salieron de ahí.

—Mujer rubia, traje de motociclista… —repitió Ada por instinto. —Temo decir esto, pero será mejor separarnos.

—Pienso lo mismo, este lugar es inmenso y recorrerlo en su totalidad será más rápido entre dos. Ve al ala norte, yo iré al ala sur. —Albert le dió uno de los radios que obtuvo de lo cadáveres de la entrada. —Cualquier cosa extraña que vea, más extraña de lona ya hemos visto, avíseme de inmediato y venga aquí.

—Llamame Ada… Volveré pronto.

* * *

"Elza" se quedó sentada sobre el borde de la atestada mesa del despacho del jefe de detectives mientras dejaba descansar sus doloridos pies y miraba sin ver la vacía caja fuerte que se encontraba en una esquina. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia. No sólo no lograba encontrar la muestra del virus-G por ningún lado, sino que además empezaba a pensar que Irons había salido volando de allí.

* * *

—¿Es usted el jefe de policía Irons? —le preguntó Ada. Intentó que el tono de su voz sonase lo más respetuoso posible mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Sí, soy yo —repuso con un tono suave y tranquilo—. ¿Y quién es usted?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar, Irons continuó hablando, y lo que dijo a continuación, lo mismo que el tono petulante en el que lo dijo, confirmó las sospechas de la mujer… estaba loco.

—No, no me lo diga. No tiene importancia. Acabará como todos los demás...

Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire y se quedó mirando a la joven muerta que estaba delante de él con alguna clase de emoción que Ada no pudo precisar.

—Ésta es la hija del alcalde. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerla, pero he fallado de forma patética… —levantó su arma y le apuntó.

—Tranquilícese, jefe Irons—dijo la muchacha.

Incluso furioso como estaba, él se sintió complacido al oír la tensión en su seductora voz, las huellas del miedo bajo su inútil súplica. Iba a disfrutar de aquello, mucho más incluso de lo que se había imaginado...

—¿Quién te envía? ¿Es Marsalis, de la sede central? ¿O las órdenes las recibes de mucho más arriba...? ¿De la junta directiva, quizá? No tiene sentido que intentes mentirme, ya no importa.

La chica se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par simulando que estaba confusa.

—Yo... Yo no sé de qué me está hablando. Por favor, debe tratarse de una equivocación...

—Oh, claro que ha habido una equivocación —respondió Irons con desprecio—. Tú la has cometido. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Umbrella vigilándome? ¿Cuáles eran tus órdenes exactas? ¿Se suponía que tenías que matarme directamente o Umbrella quería que yo sufriera un poco antes de eso?

—Mi nombre es Ada Wong, no soy agente de Umbrella, soy una investigadora por parte de la C.I.A., llevo meses buscando a un investigador de Umbrella con el que hice contacto. Llevo más de un año trabajando como investigadora.

Irons aún desconfiado revisó a la mujer hasta encontrar una placa.

—Es mejor hablar con honestidad a fingir demencia. —Dejó de apuntarle. —Empecé a jugar al corrupto hace meses, deseaba llegar a la verdad, no sabía en quién confíar dentro de la comisaría, así que hice lo más lógico. Suspender a mi equipo estrella y no entregarlos para evitar verme como un traidor. Pero con todo lo que acaba de suceder en la ciudad, ¡Oh Dios! Debemos salir de aquí.

—¿Y su plan era parecer un demente? —Preguntó Ada con ironía.

—Era mejor infundir temor que levantar sospechas. Tenemos que irnos, ¿Wesker es de fiar?

—Sí, lo es, ha estado buscando sobrevivientes.

* * *

¿No había aquí tres infectados caminando hace un momento?

Elza regresó unos cuantos pasos antes de seguir, observó la estancia y notó la ausencia de los seres que esquivó minutos antes. Ya no importaba, sabía contar, pero Umbrella no tardaría en llegar.

Se alejó de ahí para ir a la puerta cerrada que la llevaría a la escalera del sótano. Tenía que investigar qué tan metido estaba el tal Bertolucci en esto.

Esquivó lo más que pudo en el camino hasta toparse con algunas criaturas en el estacionamiento. Quiso ser sigilosa pero a estas alturas ya daba igual si era descubierta o no. Eliminar a un posible obstáculo no era algo que le preocupase.

Los siguientes hechos sucedieron de una forma muy rápida: se abrió una puerta, un perro apareció, se adelantó a disparar al animal infectado. Y ante ella apareció un hombre rubio.

—Casi me vuela la cabeza…

—Lo siento mucho. —Se acercó lentamente mientras guardaba la pistola en su chaqueta. —Pensé que podría ser un zombie, Señor…

—Capitán Albert Wesker.

—Soy Elza Walker. —Sonrió ligeramente antes de saludarle de mano.

Coincidía con la descripción dada por Marvin, dando esperanza de encontrar a más sobrevivientes. Aunque se le hacía ligeramente familiar.

—Buen tiro, aunque creo que será insuficiente, este sitio no es seguro…

—Yo… lo supongo, solo que estoy buscando a un hombre que supongo está en una de las celdas, fue de los últimos de ver a mi novio.

Wesker puso los ojos en blanco, ¿todas las mujeres estaban buscando a un novio en medio de tal masacre?

—Su nombre es Ben Bertolucci, —la mujer pareció ignorarlo— es un periodista, tengo razones para creer que sabe que es lo que está pasando aquí, creo que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

—El camino está bloqueado por esa furgoneta, podría ayudarla.

No solo quería ayudarla, quería saber qué tan verídica era la historia que acaba de relatar. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, no es que la mujer tuviera la necesidad de mentirle en ese momento. Inmediatamente de liberar la nueva zona, Albert se adelantó seguido por esa mujer hasta la celda del fondo.

Efectivamente un hombre se encontraba al final, tirado en un rincón, roncando. Dió un golpe en los barrotes con la culata de su pistola logrando exaltar al preso.

—¿Eres Bertolucci? —Por un momento quiso reír, irónicamente el hombre aún portaba la corbata.

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

—Ben. —Elza intentó sonar realmente desesperada. —Le dijiste a los agentes que sabías que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Cierto?

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

—Estoy buscando a Kevin Ryman, un policía que te estaba ayudando a investigar sobre los extraños sucesos con Umbrella. Me han dicho que estaba aún en la ciudad…

—No sé nada de nada…

—Pues te gustará saber lo que está pasando afuera de tu celda. —Respondió Albert con evidente fastidio, pero fue callado por un tintineo metálico. El hombre tenía las llaves de las celdas.

—No pienso moverme de aquí, es el sitio más seguro de todo el lugar, no solamente hay come hombres afuera. —dijo Bertolucci.

La mujer frunció un poco el gesto, sino fuese por ese policía molesto, ya habría hecho hablar al periodista. Las instrucciones eran claras, eliminarlo si hablaba demás del proyecto.

Un aullido inhumano se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—Como dije, aquí hay cosas peores, no pienso moverme, pero si quieren buscar a los ya posiblemente cadáveres vivientes de Umbrella y al tal Kevin, vayan a la perrera, hay una salida a las alcantarillas que los pueden llevar a las respuestas que buscan… pero tengan cuidado con esa cosa, lo van a reconocer por usar una especie de chaleco amarillo. —Ben se acercó a las rejas. —Yo les recomendaría salir de la ciudad por las alcantarillas y no investigar más. Una policía joven, ha estado trabajando para Umbrella durante todo este tiempo. Los zombis son fruto de las investigaciones de Umbrella... y Irons encubrió los asesinatos, pero no se detuvo en sacar de la fuerza a los traidores, pero yo no pude comprobar que estaba sucediendo realmente, iba a ser... mi exclusiva.

—Bien, iré a comprobarlo. —Alcanzó a decir la rubia antes de salir corriendo sin dar tiempo de entender a Wesker lo que pretendía.

El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S iba a decir algo cuando la pared se abrió de color y una mano atrapó la cabeza del periodista golpeando contra su alrededor el rostro hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

* * *

Rebecca Chambers estaba sentada en la sala de monitores del laboratorio. También estaba completamente exhausta, pero aun así no dejaba de mirar la pared de pantallas colocadas sobre la consola de vigilancia. Llevaba allí lo que a ella ya le parecían años, a la espera de que apareciera Brad, pero empezaba a pensar que nunca lo haría. Esperaría un poco más, pero si no lo veía pronto, tendría que efectuar otra búsqueda. Oyó un suave pitido procedente de una de las pantallas. Alguien había abierto una de las puertas de las alcantarillas, observó a una mujer asiática que era seguida por alguien que conocía muy bien, Brian Irons. Así que alguien había logrado abrirle los ojos al loco de Irons.

Tenía que pensar en la forma de eliminar a esos dos.


End file.
